totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: Periculum Falls
Overview After the events of Total Drama My Way: All Stars, the seventh season brings on sixteen brand new teenagers to compete in a brand new location; Periculum Falls. The contestants are no longer divided into teams and must compete in challenges as individuals every couple of days. The first two people to complete the challenge earn a reward for the next one, and the last person to finish has to be thrown off Cliff Countmooni via the Toss of Shame. The elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $1,000,000. This season is hosted by Chris McLean . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: Periculum Falls. Notes 1: Sabotaged by Voz. 2: Chris disqualified Voz for heavy cheating and sabotage. 3: Ben won a special reward which was to choose who goes home, and he easily chose Cliff. Color significance WIN: Won individual challenge and/or reward. IN: Was not eliminated but didn't win reward. LOW: Was the final person to redeem safety. OUT: Eliminated in this episode. TDPFR: In the special, these contestants qualified to compete in Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns. TDPFR: In the special, these contestants didn't qualify to compete in Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama Periculum Falls. Trivia *This is the seventh season in the series. *This is the first TDMW season to be completely original and not based off the regular show. *This season debuts 16 brand new contestants. *This season is held at Periculum Falls, a jungle in Latin America. This is the third season to not be held on an island. It is the second season to not be held in Canada. *Chris is still the host this season, however Chef Hatchet is no longer part of the show. *This is the first season since Total Drama Action: My Way to have contestants return after being eliminated. *This is the first and only season to not have any teams. *Based on Episode 2, it seems different animals inhabit Periculum Falls than Camp Wawankwa/Pahkitew Island. So far fish, deer and tigers have been shown. *Episode 2 is a gag on the phrase "Fool's Paradise", changing it to "Food's Paradise" because of the theme of the job. Episode 9 is a gag on the song "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor, to "All About The Race". *Episode 4 is the first time we see Anthony starting to manipulate or sabotage others purposefully. However he ends up accidentally sabotaging Olivia, his friend at the time. **In this episode, Anthony states how he wants to get rid of Sara, Clarice and Ben. Coincidentally later on, Voz gets rid of Sara and Clarice, and tries to eliminate Ben, in that same order. *Episode 5, Anthony is at it again eliminating Pedro while beating him up. Actual footage of said beat up is not aired, however, so we don't really know what happened. *Episode 10 is the first challenge to not be a usual one - the contestants are broken into boys vs girls and whoever lost had to do another challenge to see who went home. Also, there were no rewards given or used. *Even though part of the rules of this season state that rewards are given to those who finish 1st and 2nd, there have been some instances where no rewards are given. *After Kayla's elimination in Episode 11, Cliff is the only contestant left who has yet to earn a reward. *Anthony is by far the most physical antagonist in this series. *Voz is the first person to be kicked off this season. He is also the first person to be kicked off twice. *Voz shows intentions of sabotaging when he pushes Sara into the river and knocks her out with an explosion. He then also knocks Clarice off the river and she is knocked out. *Voz is the second person to steal someone's findings. The first being Anthony. Coincidentally, the person stolen from has been eliminated both times. *Voz is the first eliminated contestant to come back onto the show. Olivia is the second and last. *Voz is disqualified in Episode 8 after being caught illegally knocking out players to win. This is the first irregular elimination of the season. Olivia is the second irregular elimination of the season, quitting after Anthony was eliminated. Coincidentally, they both returned at one point in the show. Cliff is another irregular elimination, as in Episode 13 Chris gave the winner of the job (Ben) the opportunity to vote someone out. *In the Finale, Em has her whole name revealed as well as where she lives thanks to Sierra. She is currently the only contestant this season to have that information be revealed. *Voz makes a cameo in Episode 14, despite being eliminated. He plays no real part in the plot though. *Voz and Valerie are the only two contestants to have never made a confessional. *Olivia is the first and only contestant to quit on this season, even while she had a reward. *Pedro is the first contestant eliminated who has won a reward. *The first two people to gain rewards from the show are Ben and Tyrone. *This is the first season to have the final two be between two females. *There have been signs of romances already in the works in the first episode. *This season by far has the most conflicts out of of any season. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island: My Way to have a female win the million dollars. *This is the first season since Total Drama Action: My Way to have someone eliminated in the first episode of the season. Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons